


I Need to Let You Know

by egirlpiss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Continuation, DASLFDKFSHJDKGHIHGTRFDF, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Stay, The Homestuck Epilogues, This is completely self indulgent, bitches, davekat - Freeform, i got embarrassed about the nsfw so i projected it onto dave, i really didn't want to use the word cum, it's not my problem anymore it's yours now, oh my fucking god i love davekat, winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egirlpiss/pseuds/egirlpiss
Summary: Dave tries to get some fuck. It mostly doesn't work.





	1. Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @buttsnipe, hmu anytime!

**DAVE:** dude

**DAVE:** come here...

Yup. That’s all I had to say for myself before commencing the most Earth 2.0 shattering kiss of the century.

Actually, now that I really think about it, not much had to be said at all. I feel like at any point in time during the past few years I coulda planted a fat one on him and he would’ve accepted wholeheartedly, the weirdo. We’ve always shared this unspoken communication through prolonged eye contact and like, holding hands and shit. But that’s beside the point, ok? This is on a _totally_ different level!

You see, at this very minute I have Karkat in my arms, my chapped lips pressed firmly against his own for the first time in... ever. He tastes sweet. Like strawberry rhubarb crisp with a side of vanilla ice cream and a big dollop of gay vibes or something. Just like I imagined he would in my numerous and occasionally provocative daydreams. This is... way nicer when it’s real though.

Once more, my hand curls behind the nape of Karkat’s neck, my fingers brushing against his thick, scruffy locks, and he takes my hand in his own as if he had been preparing for this moment for centuries. I can feel the heat of his cheeks radiating against mine. It was probably for the best that I took my glasses off, he would totally be fogging them up.

My hand ventures through his hair by his guidance, before they ever so slightly caress one of his nubby horns, and I can feel him break the kiss suddenly to take in a sharp breath, and then he... giggles? What the _fuuuuuuck. _

His candy red eyes fly open with the realization of his actions and he suddenly pulls away from me to slap a hand across his mouth, embarrassment leaking from every crevice on his sorry grey face.

** KARKAT**: UH, WOW.

**KARKAT:** SORRY I WASN’T THINKING.

**DAVE:** haha what are you talking about and what the hell was that noise that just came out your mouth

**KARKAT:** THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT...

**DAVE:** what was

**KARKAT:** _THAT. _

**DAVE:** macking on me with me with the absolute 100% intention of doing so

**KARKAT:** NO NOT—

**KARKAT:** JEGUS FUCK DUDE, YOU KNOW!

**DAVE:** dont worry im messin it was kinda cute i didnt know troll horns were so ticklish

**DAVE:** or that you could even feel anything in there at all

**DAVE:** thats so dope so its not like just bone or something?

**KARKAT:** YOU THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE?

**DAVE:** well ive never exactly heard you laugh like that before

**KARKAT:** .......OH.

**KARKAT:** ......................

**KARKAT:** HEHE

**DAVE:** _pfffft_ oh my god stop

I sit up on the couch now, giving Karkat a playful shove, and I sheepishly run a hand through my hair. My gaze wanders, but I can feel Karkat staring at me with those eyes. Those big dumb troll eyes. I hear him sit up, and shuffle closer to me once again. He promptly props his chin on my shoulder, beginning to emit nervous energy. His eyes flutter closed as he attempts to relax, sighing into my neck softly.

**KARKAT:** (do it again please.)

**DAVE:** huh

**KARKAT:** JUST DO IT A-FUCKING-GAIN, IT’S RELAXING WHEN YOU DO IT RIGHT, GEEZ.

With that, he uses his lightning-fast Karkat reflexes to nab my unaware hand, placing it directly on top of one of his candy corns. All I can do is blink in confusion, my brow furrowing, but my hand remains. As does Karkat’s defiantly.

**KARKAT:** NOW RUB.

**DAVE:** dude wh—

**KARKAT:** ARE YOU STUPID? I SAID RUB IT, STRIDER.

**DAVE:** i hope you know how fuckin weird this is crab cake

**KARKAT:** MAYBE FOR YOU BUT FOR ME IT SERVES A GREATER PURPOSE SO JUST DO IT.

**DAVE:** ok.......?

I gently began to caress his tiny nubs, feeling my body begin to tense awkwardly. Why the hell am I doing this? Now would be a great time for that little voice in my head to come back and tell me what the hell I’m supposed to do.

**KARKAT:** (_purr._)

Is he for real? Is this actually a thing that is happening right now? Do I have to pinch myself?

**KARKAT:** (_purr purr._)

Oh my fucking god.

**KARKAT:** (harder please. _purrrrr._)

**DAVE:** karkat you know im your best bro and all

**DAVE:** i am here for you

**DAVE:** but i am not jacking off your horns

**KARKAT:** AND WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO IMPLY?

**DAVE:** i said what i said

**KARKAT:** THOSE ARE NOWHERE NEAR COMPARABLE.

He smacks my hand away grumpily now, folding his arms and looking away with steadily reddening cheeks.

**DAVE:** ok bet

**KARKAT:** I’M SERIOUS, DICKWAD!

**KARKAT:** TROLL HORNS HAVE NO NERVES.

**KARKAT:** I CAN’T FEEL ANYTHING SO YOU ARE NOT, QUOTE UNQUOTE, ‘JACKING THEM OFF’.

**DAVE:** i thought you said—

**KARKAT:** I NEVER SAID ANYTHING OF THE SORT. YOU JUST ASSUMED.

**DAVE:** then.... what are horns for

**KARKAT:** TAKE A _WILD_ FUCKING GUESS.

Holy _shit._

I gasp audibly, a cheeky smile crawling across my face in amusement.

**DAVE:** omg

**KARKAT:** ?

**DAVE:** theyre for your mating rituals arent they

**KARKAT:** YES. IF YOU HAD READ THAT ROMANCE NOVEL I PROVIDED YOU WITH, YOU’D ALREADY BE AWARE OF THAT.

**KARKAT:** HORN SIZE SERVES AS A MATING HIERARCHY IN NUMEROUS SPECIES, EVEN ON YOUR PLANET.

**KARKAT:** THE GENERAL RULE IS THE BIGGER AND SHARPER THEY ARE, THE MORE APPEALING THEY ARE. THEY DISPLAY DOMINANCE AND DESIRABILITY.

**KARKAT:** BUT MINE ARE... YOU KNOW. EVERYONE MAKES FUN OF THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE KIND OF PATHETIC. REALISTICALLY IT’D BE HARD FOR ME TO BIOLOGICALLY ATTRACT ANYONE.

**DAVE:** dude im gonna need you to shut the fuck up for a hot minute

**KARKAT:** WH—

**DAVE:** your horns are fucking lit and i’ll have you know my attraction to them is _very_ biologically rooted

**DAVE:** when i look at you

**DAVE:** its like reading an excerpt from 'dave goes to schlongtown, part 6, the erectening'

**DAVE:** so dont look so down about it ok

**DAVE:** you are worth so much more than your nubs

Yes, this was all intended to be somewhat along the lines of a joke, but now I truly understand how Karkat took that teasing to heart as his eyes begin to water. God, all this troll culture stuff really fucked with the poor guy. He turns his back to me quickly to wipe his eyes along his sleeve, slumping his shoulders as he leans against my side.

**KARKAT:** SO YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I LIKE HAVING MY HORNS TOUCHED AND APPRECIATED NOW?

**DAVE:** yeah

**KARKAT:** REALLY?

**DAVE:** yup

**KARKAT:** THANK Y—

**DAVE:** its your kink

**KARKAT:** _W H A T._

**KARKAT:** I CAN’T BELIEVE I EVEN SAID ANYTHING TO YOU! IT'S VALIDATING, YOU SHIT-SPEWING MORON.

**DAVE:** mhm...

Yeah, no, I’m not really sure if that’s what he said. By all means, it could have been. But those horns... they’re taking me down like I’m a god damn domino. I’ve never really... felt such a peculiar urge in all my life. As always, I follow my instincts. A sulky Karkat is still leaning against me. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to him, I am leaning towards his nearest horn.

I could feel the tremors rippling through Karkat’s spine as I gently kissed the base, closing my eyes to the sounds of Karkat quietly losing his breath. If we’re going to be doing all this kissing shit now, then...

**KARKAT:** (d-_dave,_ what are you...? mm...)

I begin to slowly part my lips, sucking softly against the rough, orange surface. Karkat is practically vibrating now, his flushed body pulsating along with his steadily intensifying heartbeat. His breath now comes in short bursts, and his needy body is pressed against mine.

Man, maybe I never really needed to listen to that stupid voice in the first place... I can do this on my own.

I slowly part from Karkat’s fluffy head, looking down to witness the potential consequences of my actions. He is gazing at me in a sultry, sexually fuelled fashion, his eyes narrowed and his lips parted ever so slightly to catch his breath. I can feel the tension coursing through my veins. Damn, Karkat. That’s hot.

**DAVE:** so i was right

**KARKAT:** H—.... HUH?

**DAVE:** it is a kink

**KARKAT:** Y-YOU ARE SUCH A JACKASS SOMETIMES!

**DAVE:** i may be a jackass but i am also right

**KARKAT:** NGH... UGH... RGH... I NEED TO GO...

**DAVE:** wait what? dude i still have more questions

**KARKAT:** NOPE. FUCK YOUR QUESTIONS.

**DAVE:** whats got you all wound up? did i do something?

**KARKAT:** NO, I JUST... TODAY HAS BEEN VERY EMOTIONAL. I AM FEELING A _LOT_ OF THINGS RIGHT NOW.

**DAVE:** oh okay

**DAVE:** yeah i get it

**KARKAT:** OKAY. THANK YOU. SEE YOU, DAVE.

Karkat stands abruptly, shuffling towards the door, lust practically dripping from his body as he went. Oops. Sorry, bro.

**DAVE:** tomorrow?

**KARKAT:** YEAH, OF COURSE. ‘NIGHT.

And with that, he is gone, clumsily stumbling out and closing the door behind him. I guess I bought this liquor for nothing. And I didn’t even get to ask if he’d be my boyfriend properly! I guess that is kind of a huge deal for me... I can’t just expect myself to ask immediately.

I shrug to myself and lean forwards to grab a bottle from the coffee table in front of me. Thoughtfully, I pop the cap off of my Beckford caramel rum, taking a swig of it. As I let the liquid warm my throat and belly, I relax back into the cushions behind me, glancing down towards the crotch of my pants.

Geez.

10 years of pent up sexual frustration _really_ does something to a man.


	2. I Woke the F*ck Up

Honestly, I’m kind of pissed off the humans ever introduced me to “The Sims.” You must be feeling depressed as fuck to want to play a game where you make perfect people with perfect lives and/or kill them all ruthlessly. What douche-muffins invented this sadistic shit?

Anyways, to clarify, I have been playing The Sims for 6 hours now and I don’t regret it at all. Sim Rose and Kanaya have a stable income, Sim Dave is making hotdogs, Sim John is drowning, Sim Karkat is watching a romcom in the living room and... oh, _my_...

What’s this..? Sim Karkat is feeling the human emotion, ‘Very flirty...’ Karkat, you scoundrel! We have to do something about this. Maybe it is finally time to initiate Plan Davekat.

_Yes._ Absolutely.

The time has come to butter his bread. I have been building their relationship steadily all day now, and I believe it is finally an acceptable moment... to unveil my trump card. Oh, dear sweet Sim Dave... you’ll be begging for mercy when I am done with you.

I hastily click on Sim Dave who is eating one of his burned hotdogs, and select the option that ignites the most gargantuan fire in my loins. _I am so turned on right now. _

**===> SIM KARKAT: Caress Sim Dave’s Cheek **

Ohohoho, _fuck_ yes.

I have been waiting for this moment for so long. Look at you two dirty, idiot lovebirds. Do you like that Sim Dave? _Do you like that you little slut? _

**===> SIM KARKAT: Flirt With Sim Dave **

And so as I continue onward, reaching deeper into the unknowns of my compelling erotic fantasy... the sweetest melody reaches my ears.

**SIM DAVE:** sul sul

**SIM KARKAT:** BALINDA MACOY (;B

**SIM DAVE:** _*gasp* _

**SIM DAVE:** za woka geneva

**SIM KARKAT:** FLART.

Oh my _god._ This is everything I’ve ever wanted in any relationship ever. Can we go... further? I continue messing with numerous romantic options for a while. Eventually, Sim Dave pulls away from a passionate kiss with his dearest Sim Karkat, speaking to him sensually with what could only be the true language of love.

**SIM DAVE:** wabadeebadoo

Pffff. More like wabadeeba_doo me_.

**REAL DAVE:** wabadeebadoo?

**REAL KARKAT:** YES, DAVID, WABADEE—_WHAT THE FUCK?! _

**SIM KARKAT:** DAG DA—

My immediate reaction to realizing Dave's presence behind me is to slam the lid of my husktop shut, now staring at the wall ahead of me blankly. Horror etches every feature on my face. To make matters worse, I can feel Dave's breath at my ear as he leans down beside my shoulder. It sends a shiver down my spine, but I don't think he even realizes the effects of his stupid Dave witchcraft. Time to activate 'pretend to be annoyed' mode to hide my crippling embarrassment. 

**DAVE:** hey i was actually enjoying that keep going

**KARKAT:** WHAT. THE. FUCK. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE.

**DAVE:** watching you get off to playing the sims duh

**KARKAT:** DO YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK? IS THAT NOT A CUSTOMARY HUMAN GESTURE OF FUCKING RESPECT? OF WHICH YOU HAVE NONE?

**DAVE:** i did knock but you didnt respond so i came in so its not my problem buddy

**KARKAT:** DON'T PATRONIZE ME, I KNOW YOUR GAMES, STRI-

I mistakenly flash an irritable leer over to my left, where his head is hovering above my shoulder, so, _so_ close to mine. I am met with his side glance, his candy red gaze piercing into my own. My breath hitches silently. Ah, his glasses are propped on his head, aren't they? He wears that typical stoic expression, his thick eyebrows raised expectantly. Small freckles dot his perfectly smooth olive skin; they trail like stars from his nose down his neck and are complemented by two single beauty spots under his right eye. Even his pale scars blend seamlessly and artistically into his skin as if he were born with them. His dark roots are visible from underneath his tousled blonde hair, which looks softer than feathers and smells of coconut shampoo. I have never met a more beautiful person. I am so attracted to him, and my heart is flipping the fuck out. 

Wait, what was I saying?

**KARKAT:** ..........-DER.........

**DAVE:** my games?

**KARKAT: **UH....

**DAVE:** im not here to play any games right now do i look like im in a twister mood because im not

**DAVE: **jokes aside i actually came here for a justifiable reason you uptight little fucker

**KARKAT:** YOU... DID?

**DAVE:** you havent been answering any of my calls or texts

**DAVE:** all day

**DAVE:** we were gonna do stuff today remember?

**DAVE:** i just cant help but feel like ive done something bad and upset you

**KARKAT:** DON'T BE STUPID.

**DAVE:** im being for real karkat your fastest recorded reply to me ever was in 0.67 seconds and i never have to double text

**DAVE:** i was worried about you

**KARKAT:** ...DAVE.

** DAVE: ** yknow if i did anything wrong you can tell me it wont hurt my feelings i know i probably stepped out of line or maybe even made you uncomfortable

** DAVE: ** look im just trying to say im sorry for doing that 

**KARKAT:** DAVE.

** DAVE: ** it was a lot all at once i get that you werent ready and it was not cool of me to push you so far out of your comfort zone i should have asked first it was totally my bad and ill never invade your boundaries again me sneaking into your house and watching you play the sims hornily doesnt count i was actually so mad at myself and i had to see you just to make sure yknow i had to go over my lines in the mirror for 2 hours and i totally abandoned that project just now oh god i suck at this i suck at apologizing this is so fucking lame im sorry karkat im just gonna-

He's starting to panic.

**KARKAT: **DAVE!!!

**DAVE:** huh?

**KARKAT: ** STOP RAMBLING.

** DAVE: ** ......

** KARKAT: ** I'M NOT MAD.

** DAVE: ** youre not

** KARKAT: ** NO.

** DAVE: ** oh

** KARKAT: ** IT WAS MY OWN FAULT THAT I LEFT, NOTHING YOU DID UPSET OR INVADED MY BOUNDARIES.

With an indignant sniff, Dave props himself against my desk, carefully studying my face. I can feel an unsolicited blush beginning to creep onto my cheeks already and he’s only been here for 2 minutes... He looks really attractive from this angle, with that dumb... kind... loving... empathetic expression he's making.

**DAVE:** then whats bothering you so much

**KARKAT:** ........

**DAVE:** karkat

**DAVE:** if you have been playing the sims _all day_ i think im right to be concerned 

**KARKAT:** (mmgffff...)

**DAVE:** ?

**KARKAT:** IT’S...

**KARKAT:** UGH, I DON’T KNOW.

**DAVE:** take your time

**KARKAT:** I JUST FEEL....... 

**KARKAT:** ...........

**KARKAT:** CONFINED? 

**KARKAT:** TRUST ME WHEN I SAY I WANTED TO STAY WITH YOU AND I WANTED TO DO EVERYTHING WITH YOU BUT I’M...

**KARKAT:** KIND OF SCARED.

**KARKAT:** I DON’T LIKE THE FEELING OF BEING LIMITED TO A QUADRANT ANYMORE, I USED TO THINK THAT WAS ALL I WANTED BUT NOW I AM NOT SO SURE. THE RULES AND LIMITATIONS WITH EVERY QUADRANT SERVE A SPECIFIC PURPOSE FOR OUR SOCIETY, AND IT ISN'T LIKE WE HAVE MUCH OF A CHOICE. IT'S ALL FOR SURVIVAL; THE SYSTEMS AND CUSTOMS OF OUR PLANET STEM FROM THAT. HOW IS THAT HEALTHY? HOW CAN I POSSIBLY KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT RELATIONSHIPS? I'M JUST A PHONEY. 

**KARKAT:** YOU MEAN MORE TO ME THAN ANYONE EVER HAS, DAVE, AND I DON’T WANT TO FUCK THIS UP LIKE I ALWAYS DO. LIKE I'VE DONE SO MANY TIMES BEFORE. MY HEART COULDN'T BEAR THAT KIND OF PAIN.

I haven’t been looking at Dave, not exactly. I dart glances at him, but for the most part, my stare remains fixated towards the floor, shame weighing my shoulders down. From what I can see, though, he seems pensive, as if he has to get something off his chest.

Suddenly he stands upright to spin my chair to face him. He's leaning over me sternly with his hands on the arms of the chair, his serious aura overwhelming me. We stare at each other in silence, my eyes wide and my mouth ever so slightly ajar in equal surprise and anticipation.

** DAVE: ** ...

** DAVE:  ** ..............

** DAVE:  ** .................................

** DAVE: ** who says you have to conform to quadrants

...What the fuck did he just say?

** KARKAT ** **: **...WHAT?

** DAVE: ** this isnt alternia yknow this isnt a matter of life or death anymore

** KARKAT: ** ....

** DAVE: ** you can identify however you want and do whatever you want

** DAVE: ** it literally doesnt matter

** DAVE: ** its just like you said

**DAVE:** we could transcend it all

**KARKAT: **... DAVE...

**DAVE:** we could be more than all the quadrants combined 

**DAVE:** so much more

**DAVE:** we will fuck up sometimes its part of living and growing as a person like take me for example

**DAVE:** do you remember when we first met?

**KARKAT: **...YES.

**DAVE:** you were the one who saw past my facade helped me come out of my shell as who i am today

**DAVE:** i still have my struggles but youre here for me regardless and i know and trust that with every fiber of my being

**DAVE:** i want you to feel the same way about me and i will do anything to prove myself to you

**DAVE:** are you pickin up what im puttin down?

This sensation... My blood is boiling in my gut, and a desperate yearning for touch crawls at my skin relentlessly. God, he's so... He's just too much. I think he is aware of this fact. He knows what I've been feeling. Maybe he feels it too. He's getting closer. Closer. He's mere inches from contact, crouching before me now.

**KARKAT:** DAVE...

**DAVE:** mhm?

**KARKAT:** (please don't... leave me...)

I mutter this under my breath the red hue of my cheeks deepening. I sink into my chair shyly, scowling at anything but him. I couldn't bear to look at him, to be honest. I am afraid to be vulnerable... I am just so used to getting hurt and I've subjected Dave to my horrible expectations... How could anybody love a troll like me?

To my surprise, Strider dons a smile as sweet as sugar, it practically melts me into a puddle of molasses.

**DAVE:** karkati would rather be killed at the hands of obama himself alone and confused and hopeless than leave you

A bead of nervous sweat rolls down my forehead as I finally lean towards Dave, clutching the fabric of his shirt in a shaky, balled fist. My eyes are locked with his fiercely. I trust him. I trust him. I trust him. I want him. I want him. I want him.

**DAVE:** owo whats this

Haha, very funny, fuck my ass.

I pull him towards me, and his eyes glint cheekily as I press my forehead against his. He bites his lip, visibly aroused, but he is waiting for something. Patiently. I know what he wants.

**KARKAT: **(so? are you going to prove yourself or what?)

With my permission granted, Strider sighs dreamily, one of his hands trailing downwards from the chair arm to my thigh, gripping it with a firm but gentle certainty. The other glides to my chin, steadily guiding my lips to meet his. 

Bliss.

That's the only word for it.

The writhing pressure at the back of my mind only screams for more, however, and I immediately part my lips for him. I slip from my chair to meet him at the floor, at which point I lower myself onto his lap. He responds to this development as well as I had dreamed he would, his hand that was once at my chin now combing through my thick hair and gripping my horn, massaging the base just as I had wanted yesterday. My face flushes intensely and I press my body against his desperately.

It is then that I come into contact with something unusually alien to me from Dave's crotch. His breath hitches quietly as I do, and a shudder courses down his spine. So is that what a human bulge feels like? I push against it a little more firmly, my hips rocking back and forth against him in order to investigate. I am met with a low groan of approval from Dave, who has now busied himself with sucking and biting at my neck. Fuck, it feels... good. I'm nearly completely unsheathed already. 

**KARKAT:** (hahh... hahh... that's nice... that's...)

I murmur this softly between hushed pants, continuing the steady motion against Dave's length. 

Dave appears to be equally enthused by the existence of my own bulge, his whole body stiffening at its every movement against him from under my pants, all while adorning my neck with dark lovebites. He then leans back onto his elbows, bucking his hips against mine and closing his eyes to take in every little sensation.

**DAVE:** f-fuck kitkat i think i wanna......

**DAVE:** learn about that troll biology now......

**KARKAT:** touch me... here...

I take one of Dave's hands, leading it to the hem of my shirt and inviting him to feel my skin. F-Fuck, his hands are chilly but... it feels so good against the heat radiating from my skin. His hand creeps up my shirt, exploring my chest and ribcage with unquenchable curiosity and fascination.

**DAVE:** these ridges....

**KARKAT:** grub scars.

**DAVE:** i want to see them

I guess we really are doing this, huh? Jegus christ. I sit upright to peel my shirt from my body, Dave watching my every movement with awe. 

**DAVE:** oh

**DAVE:** my

**DAVE:** fucking

**DAVE:** _god_

**KARKAT:** (mph...)

**DAVE:** i knew it

He places his hand gingerly to my bare chest, his fingers like ribbons stroking my rough, grey skin. I can feel my self-consciousness returning, and my eye contact flickers between him, and his own broad chest. Why must I be so scrawny in comparison?

**DAVE:** you have no nipples

**KARKAT:** UH. NO WHAT?

**DAVE:** look 

Dave now leans forwards to take his own shirt off, his torso now exposed to me completely. Oh god. He's hot. He has curves in all the right places and collarbones that could kill. Not to mention the cute little beady things sat on his chest. Am I sure I'm not dead right now?

**KARKAT:** THOSE... ARE NIPPLES?

**DAVE:** yup 

**KARKAT:** (can i tou-

**DAVE:** not yet

Interrupting the steady approach of my fingers to his chest, Dave lurches forwards unsteadily and very suddenly. I squawk, frantically clinging to his neck as he gets to his feet, hooking his arms under my butt... all with that smug grin. I’m blushing furiously, and I don’t know whether to yell at him or just kiss him again.

Naturally, being Karkat, I resort to the former as he walks towards a... more suitable mating zone.

**KARKAT:** BE MORE CAREFUL, ASSHOLE! 

**DAVE:** oh dont be like that do you wanna be fucked or not 

**KARKAT:** SHUT UP.

**KARKAT:** YOU ARE SO INCREDIBLY INFURIATING. 

**DAVE:** and you are so incredibly light im glad we could reach some kind of equilibrium through this funky encounter 

I am lost for a response, and Dave heaves a sigh as he lowers himself into my couch, returning me to a straddle at his hips. He leans back against the cushions hesitantly, folding his arms. All of a sudden he looks particularly stiff and is having a difficult time looking me in the eyes. Are his nerves getting the best of him? 

**DAVE:** .......so....... hows it goin

Oh, they totally are.

In place of a reply, I shake my head and cup his cheek in my palm. I flash him an awkward smile, which he returns with a similar strain. Closing the distance between us once more, I kiss his lips tenderly enough for a POV switch.


	3. I Realized I Need You Here, As Desperate As That Sounds

**DAVE:** karkat

**KARKAT:** YES, DAVE.

**DAVE:** what the fuck are we even doing

**KARKAT:** WATCHING ‘GAY’ PORN, DAVE. WE HAVE BEEN FOR THE PAST 45 MINUTES. 

**DAVE:** no but like why are we just sat here watching gay porn doesnt that seem a little anticlimactic to you

**KARKAT:** DO I REALLY HAVE TO REMIND YOU THAT YOU’RE THE ONE WHO WAS CLUCKBEAST-SHIT AND DECIDED, “HEY, WHY DON’T WE PAUSE THIS ROMANTIC RENDEZ-VOUS FOR A MINUTE AND INDULGE OURSELVES IN AGGRESSIVE ON SCREEN ANAL FISTING, ‘BARA TIDDIES’ AND FLATULENCE KINK VIDEOS I FIND FUNNY BECAUSE I OVERESTIMATED MY ABILITY TO HANDLE EMOTIONAL AND PHYSICAL VULNERABILITY AND I’M TRYING TO LOOK LIKE I SORT OF KNOW WHAT I’M DOING.”

**DAVE:** oh yeah that did happen lol 

**KARKAT:** MHM. 

I clear my throat, rocking back and forth awkwardly as I contemplate my next move. Thinking is way too much work, especially when I have Karkat on my mind and the sexual tension is giving me hives. We had managed to strip down into our boxers before I had my nervous breakdown, and it’s gotten dark outside since. I should have known this wouldn’t get anywhere.

Karkat’s scruffy head is peeking out from a large blanket he has draped over his entire body. He doesn’t seem all that interested in the events of the particular video we happen to be watching, but he stares at it dully regardless. I honestly feel really shitty about putting him into this kind of uncomfortable situation. I mean, over the years he has come to expect this kind of behavior from me. But even so, I want him to understand that I do care about him. 

Yeah, fuck this, this isn’t working.

**DAVE:** do you

**DAVE:** do you wanna watch just go with it

**KARKAT:** ...WHAT?

**DAVE:** just go with it

**DAVE:** you know the one 

**DAVE:** adam sandler gets jennifer aniston to pose as his ex-wife to impress his girlfriend in hawaii and then everyone gets pissed off at him and his web of lies but then he makes it all better somehow because hes adam fucking sandler and then he macks on jen the end

**KARKAT:** NO NO, I KNOW THE MOVIE OBVIOUSLY. IT’S A GOOD ONE. 

**KARKAT:** BUT YOU HATE IT. WHY SUGGEST WATCHING IT?

**DAVE:** because literally anything is better than this and you know it

**DAVE:** and maybe i just want to spend some proper quality time with my best bro without it feeling weird 

**DAVE:** and maybe it would make me a lot happier if we did something i know we could enjoy with no kind of looming pressure 

**DAVE:** all the politics and prevalent societal issues weve been juggling have been getting in the way even though were together most of the time

**DAVE:** i miss the days we spent on the meteor when we had no worries

**DAVE:** i miss being a kid with you

**DAVE:** we havent watched a movie together in so long

**DAVE:** so thats why i want to watch one with you right now

Karkat’s turns towards me, his features visibly softening as he examines me. He gives his head a little shake of defeat before he leans towards his laptop to search for the movie. 

**KARKAT:** SURE. WHATEVER, I GUESS WE CAN WATCH IT.

**KARKAT: **BUT QUIT PRETENDING THAT YOU'RE NOT FUCKING COLD, YOU'RE COVERED IN GOOSEBUMPS, DUMBASS. COME HERE.

Karkat absentmindedly lifts up a side of his blanket as he scrolls through a list of pirated movies, welcoming me beside him. I have to double-check that he's talking to me (I don't know why the hell he wouldn't be but a man's gotta be sure), before I scooch up beside him, closing the blanket around the both of us. 

Karkat’s as warm as ever, and it doesn’t take long for me to lower my guard and relax against him as the movie begins. Adam Sandler’s schemes may work for the time being, but his deceit stinks. I could never imagine lying about something as serious as love. Honestly, who the hell does he think he is? A dumb dude who doesn’t have any kind of firm grasp on his feelings and relationships? Lame as fuck if you ask me.

10 minutes pass.

20 minutes.

30 minutes.

Over the course of the movie we’ve been huddled together, and my weight has slowly allowed itself to sink against Karkat. I yawn obnoxiously, stretching and resting my head on Karkat’s lap, curling up into a little ball. Karkat knows exactly what the fuck is going down right now.

**KARKAT:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING.

**DAVE: **shhhh

**DAVE:** just like old times

**KARKAT:** … HEH. 

**KARKAT:** YEAH. JUST LIKE OLD TIMES.

Karkat places a palm to my head, gently scratching it in my favorite spot. The spot he knows will knock me out faster than you can say “This will knock Dave out really fast.” 

I sigh blissfully as my eyes flutter closed. A few moments later, the music fades out into a comfortable silence. It’s nap time, bitches.

* * *

**DAVE:** zzz

**DAVE:** zzz

**DAVE:** zzzzzzz_SNORT _

**DAVE:** mmf… hrrg

**DAVE:** wh…

By the time I wake up, Just Go With It is practically finished. I squint through the darkness at the screen, which is blurred due to my recent and kind of unfortunate awakening. It looks like Adam Sandler is confessing his love to Jennif-- oh, yup there they go. They’re making out now. Awesome. I roll my eyes and groan quietly, shifting onto my back to gaze up at Karkat. 

The fool has puffy eyes and tear-streaked cheeks, as you can imagine. He always weeps like a baby at the end of even the worst romcoms imaginable. His hand is resting on my arm as if I provide some kind of consolation, and he sniffles. It appears as though he hasn’t noticed that I’m awake. 

Maybe it’s just that shojo sparkle of teardrops in his eyes, or the pink flush against his skin, or the warmth of his body against mine, or the fact that I am still half asleep and I am utterly in love with this moron, but I feel convinced. This is how it was always supposed to be. He is my home. He is my oasis, my sanctuary, my reason for existing. That really be devotion, pure and true.

There is some magic ass soulmate bullshit in the air tonight. I could keep staring at him, or I could act. I know what Obama would want. Dave… Just go with it.

Lord forgive me for what I must wabadeebadoo.

**KARKAT:** O-OH HEY, YOU’RE AWAKE. YOU MISSED THE BEST PA-- 

**DAVE:** shut up and let me kiss you

Blatant shock puts a dent into every feature on his face as I sit upright, taking him by the back of his neck. Our lips crash together less-than gracefully, and Karkat makes a barely audible squeak of surprise. I kiss him hungrily, his lips parting invitingly almost immediately. I use my free hand to tug the blanket further over us, so we are consumed by nothing but darkness and each other’s shared bodily heat.

I pull away abruptly to busy myself with his neck, leaving love bites from his ear to his collar. As I continue, I can feel Karkat’s grip begins to tighten around my back, his claws leaving indents in my skin. He murmurs softly to himself all the while as if trying to convince himself that this is real. It doesn’t take much more for him to let a quiet moan slip from between his teeth. 

I can feel my boxers begin to tent, and I quickly stop mid-hickey to whisper to him reassuringly.

**DAVE:** (its ok i promise)

**DAVE:** (it doesnt matter what pace we take i want to do this)

**DAVE:** (but i need you to lead the way)

In place of a reply, Karkat takes my hand shakily, his breathing slightly labored. He steadily brings my hand to the rim of his boxers before he pauses. I can feel his nocturnal eyes watching me in the dark. 

**KARKAT:** (are you sure you want to do this? i don’t want you to have another panic attack.)

**DAVE:** (seriously im ok i want to make you feel good)

**KARKAT: **(you already do make me feel good.)

**DAVE:** god dammit karkat just fucking GO WITH IT

**KARKAT:** ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, JESUS.

Karkat heaves a sigh, and begrudgingly but slowly guides my hand past the rim and towards his crotch. It only takes a moment before I come into contact with something completely foreign to me. It’s slimy, and it squirms with every feather-light touch. Karkat’s breath hitches quietly as his bulge coils itself around my fingers, his body stiffening against my own. I swallow my nervousness, stroking the length up and down, freeing it from underneath the fabric. 

Twitching and whimpering softly, Karkat buries his flushed face into the crook of my neck. He is insanely adorable, and I have no idea why I was so scared of getting that alien dick to begin with. This is incredible, and I’m actually super fucking horny. This isn’t weird at all. 

**KARKAT:** (f...fuck… that’s so good, dave…)

**DAVE:** it is? 

**DAVE:** i mean yeah of course it is

**KARKAT:** (mmh… hah… i need to… share this feeling… with you…) 

He speaks between pants of pleasure. He is like putty in my hands.

**DAVE:** you can

**DAVE:** i want you to

A shudder traverses my spine as I, too, lead Karkat’s hand towards my own funky package. My skin tingles as he makes initial contact, taking me into his hand. I grunt softly as he begins to explore the region, fondling me gently. 

After much pleasure (and pain) filled investigation, we can finally begin to mutually jack each other off, according to our own comfort. Our foreheads are pressed together, and we occasionally plant intimate and adoring kisses to each other’s lips, our hot breath melding. It’s getting incredibly humid under this blanket, and sweat now dots my brow.

We continue, our hearts hammering in our chest as we increase speed. Karkat’s ragged breaths and groans bring a triumphant grin to my face, I can barely hold back my own. What’s more, I can feel Karkat’s back beginning to bunch up as his whole body tenses.

**KARKAT:** (d-dave, i’m go… gonna ccc… cccccuuu…)

**DAVE:** (m-me too)

where doing it man

_ where MAKING THIS HAPEN _

Karkat arches his back, muffling his moans into my shoulder as he finally hits his climax, his body quaking rhythmically. His claws dig into my back, blood beginning to bead beneath them. All the while… I’m getting absolutely soaked. It’s no wonder these guys need buckets, holy fuck.

Sadly, even a splooge coated Strider cannot resist the overt attractiveness of an orgasming Vantas, so it doesn’t take much for me to follow suit. I groan Karkat’s name as I shoot my special sauce into the fray. 

We sit together, panting and clinging to each other pathetically as we ride our post-orgasm high. We are entirely spent and the blanket is probably ruined. Was it worth it? Absolutely.

After we catch our breath, I pull the blanket away to reveal a purring, puppy-eyed Karkat. I might be wrong, but I think he’s really happy. I can’t help but let out an exasperated ‘pff’ of amusement, (or maybe shyness, but nobody needs to know that) before I begin to clean us both up. We remain quiet, but thoughtful before I decide to break the silence. 

**DAVE:** haha that was kinda vanilla wasnt it

**KARKAT:** UM… WHAT’S VANILLA?

**DAVE:** karkat are you serious right now

**DAVE:** did you learn nothing from your classic strider pornography experience 

**KARKAT: **NOT REALLY.

**DAVE:** oh my fucking god

We stare at each other blankly for a good 5 seconds, and then, in unison, burst into a fit of laughter. Karkat slumps on top of me, and we hold each other, pure joy radiating from our faces. The credits for Just Go With It are rolling, with “Next To You” by The Police blaring in the background. This might just be the happiest I’ve ever felt.

Giddy, and feeling more ballsy than usual, I grab Karkat by the cheeks, squishing them as my aura becomes somewhat more serious.

**DAVE: **karkat can you keep a secret

**KARKAT: **YES, DAVE.

**DAVE: **i think

**DAVE:** i think im gay

Karkat’s thick eyebrows raise in surprise at my statement, and he chuckles to himself, running a hand through his messy hair sheepishly.

**KARKAT:** I FIGURED AS MUCH.

**DAVE:** you did?

**KARKAT:** WELL, YEAH? DID WE NOT JUST… YOU KNOW?

**DAVE:** oh right

**KARKAT:** SHIT, I MEAN… TROLLS DON’T REALLY HAVE A WORD FOR WHAT YOU’RE EXPERIENCING... 

**KARKAT:** WE JUST EXIST AS WE ARE. BUT I CAN TELL THIS IS A PRETTY BIG FUCKING DEAL FOR YOU, AS A HUMAN, AND… I’M PROUD OF YOU. AND I FEEL HONOURED THAT YOU WOULD TELL ME SOMETHING SO PERSONAL TO YOU. I KNOW YOU’VE STRUGGLED COMING TO TERMS WITH IT ALL THESE SWEEPS. 

**KARKAT:** I’M ALSO REALLY GLAD WE DID THIS. I’D BEEN WAITING FOR THE OPPORTUNITY TO LET YOU KNOW HOW I FELT, BUT I COULD NEVER HAVE IMAGINED… BEING HERE WITH YOU AS WE ARE RIGHT NOW. IT FEELS NATURAL. IT’S ALL I EVER WANTED.

**KARKAT:** DAVE, I…

**KARKAT:** I THINK MAYBE I LOVE YOU?

**DAVE:** _*SNNNRRRFFF* _

**DAVE:** y-yeah

**DAVE:** i love you too karkat

**KARKAT:** OH GOG, ARE YOU CRYING? DON’T USE THE FUCKING BLANKET TO BLOW YOUR NOSE, THAT’S *GROSS*, COME ON, DUDE.

For the remainder of the evening, Karkat fusses over me like a mother would. I guess he can’t help being a cancer. And it’s not that I mind… I really enjoy every second spent with him. Perhaps this is also all I wanted. I needed somebody nurturing, somebody who I could be completely in sync with. I think I’ve found him now, so… You guys can figure the rest out for yourselves, right? Maybe I’ll see you around. For now, though, I gotta go cuddle my boyfriend.

Dave, out.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i hope you enjoyed this mini fic! sorry the last chapter was kinda half-assed, i didn't think that as a 20 year old nsfw would be THAT difficult a topic for me to tackle. i could not take myself seriously, please forgive me. i am shy sometimes.


End file.
